


Six

by Branch



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael deal with their history. Drama with Sex.</p><p>Warning: While it's not exactly dub-con, there are violent elements to the sex in this story, and the sex in question is between siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

“You think I’ll just stand here and let you take over the whole damned world?!”

“You can try to stop me, if you like.”

Michael grabbed Lucifer’s arm, as he turned away. “No! Damn it, this time you’re going to face me, and no bull shit! Not just hand me the fucking victory like some kind of fucking lollipop!”

His brother’s arm turned in his grip, and then it was Michael who was held by the wrists, and his back slammed into the wall hard enough to knock his breath out.

“Don’t you understand, yet, Michael?” Lucifer asked, leaning against him to pin him in place. “It was all a put up, but it wasn’t my idea. I was _assigned_ to fall, to lose. Destined, just like you were destined to win. God’s will, isn’t that what destiny is?”

“And you just did it?” Michael snarled.

The pressure against him lessened a little as Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. “Do you want to tell me what else I could have done?”

“You could have fought!” Michael raged, not even sure who he thought his brother should have fought against.

“You’re so simple. Have you even figured out why you still want to fight me?”

Before Michael could find some way to show just how pissed off he was getting, Lucifer leaned into him again. And kissed him.

Michael froze, eyes wide and blind, feeling his brother’s long body pressing against his, his brother’s open mouth covering his, and when had Michael opened his mouth? Lucifer drew back just in time to avoid getting bitten as Michael regained his wits and twisted away. Michael panted, staring up at him. Lucifer’s mouth curved in a smile like a knife.

“I’m your twin, Michael. Do you think I don’t know what you want?” he asked, low and soft.

“I… I don’t…” Michael wrenched at his brother’s hold, and unfolded his wings. Even Lucifer was burned by Michael’s fire.

Lucifer’s wings rushed open, too, though, and Michael froze again. Those four wings, black as void, overshadowed him. Still. Always. Damn it! He didn’t even notice Lucifer sliding a leg between his until his brother’s thigh pressed against his half-hard erection and he gasped. That knowing smile infuriated Michael all over, and he hissed, fighting again. Holding him took all of Lucifer’s weight, now, and their wings flared, flapped…

…touched.

Michael’s entire being jolted like an electric current had slammed through him. Every hair felt like it was standing on end. He felt like his own fire was one breath away from turning back on him and burning him to ash.

They jerked apart, staring at each other, breathing hard.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, voice husky. “That’s it.”

Lucifer’s wings swept against Michael’s again, and unbearable sensation rushed back. Michael shouted, and fisted his hands in Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer’s teeth gleamed as he moaned through them and drove Michael harder against the wall and his thigh rubbed between Michael’s legs. A bright spike of heat wrenched at Michael’s nerves, and he pressed back without thinking, rubbing himself against his brother’s leg, bucking against him again and again until pleasure hammered through his heart so hard he thought it might stop.

Lucifer finally fanned his wings back, and Michael slumped, dazed, only to be caught up in his brother’s kiss. It was wet and warm and gentle, and Michael hauled himself away from it with an effort.

“What…?”

“_Yes_,” Lucifer growled in his ear. “You know what it is; you feel it when we fight. I’m your twin, Michael. You want me and I want you. I want your body under mine. I want to see your legs spread and feel them strain because you want me to be part of you. I want to hear you screaming for me to fuck you harder when our wings tangle, because it’s the only thing that even comes close to _this_.” He brushed his wings, teasing, against Michael’s one more time. Michael jerked, fingers clawing through Lucifer’s shirt and into his skin.

“I hate you!” he choked. “Lucifer… Aniue…” Michael hauled his brother tighter against his body.

“I know,” Lucifer whispered, soothingly, and tore Michael’s clothing away. His own followed. One hand slid up Michael’s back to stroke between his wings, which flexed and quivered at the tingle of that touch. Michael felt himself starting to harden again, and moaned.

“Twinned angels need each other, little brother. Let me in.”

Lucifer’s arms lifted him, and Michael locked his legs around his brother’s hips, flung his arms over those broad shoulders. He set his wings forward, stroked against Lucifer’s, and that terrible power surged. Michael sobbed for breath, biting down on Lucifer’s shoulder. His brother arched into him, gasping, and his hands shook as they caressed Michael’s ass, spread his cheeks apart. He felt the head of his brother’s cock press against him, felt his muscles clench, felt Lucifer hesitate.

“Do it,” he rasped. “Fuck. Do it!” Michael didn’t think he could stand not being connected for much longer.

“Michael!” Lucifer almost sounded like he was in pain. Michael knew exactly what he felt like, right then, and squeezed closer.

“Do it, damn it!”

Lucifer thrust into him, slow and rough, and a tiny, sane corner of Michael’s mind was positive this would hurt like hell later. He didn’t think it did now; he wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was that something had been completed, and it felt like all the power of the heavens and hells had crystallized in the circle of their bodies, and a scream tore his throat.

His brother’s voice answered him.

Their mouths came together like they were trying to drink each other down, muffling the sounds as they jerked against each other, without rhythm. The harsh drag of Lucifer’s cock in and out of Michael’s ass burned, and the burn sliced through the brilliant glory of their wings touching, made it bearable, and the glory soothed the burn and made it so good Michael didn’t know if he could stop. He sure as hell didn’t want to.

“Fuck! Harder!” he growled against his brother’s mouth. “Aniue!”

Lucifer’s arms pressed Michael into the wall, and his hips pulled back, drove up hard, and Michael’s wings slid between Lucifer’s, and _fuck_, yes, that was it. He never wanted to stop; he always wanted this pounding pulse between them; he always wanted to feel every feather of his brother’s wings, every bit of his brother’s power, slipping through and against his. If Michael died like this, that’d be fine.

For a second, he thought the universe had heard him.

Everything whited out and Michael swore he felt his brother pass _through_ him with the brush of feathers, and it was so much light and so much power and so much pleasure he couldn’t even scream.

When he could think enough to open his eyes again, he and Lucifer were dripping with sweat, chests heaving for breath, and their wings had folded in again. Michael didn’t remember doing that. Maybe it was survival instinct, because he wasn’t sure he could have lived through much more of that. Lucifer’s hands lifted Michael a little and his brother gingerly slid out of him.

“Fuck!” He’d known it would hurt, later, damn it.

Lucifer held him up, one hand gently rubbing Michael’s lower back. “Sorry about that, little brother.”

Michael snorted against Lucifer’s shoulder. “Yeah, I bet. Bastard,” he grumbled.

Lucifer’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. “Michael,” he murmured, lifting Michael’s chin for a slow kiss.

Michael leaned into it for a moment, sucking on Lucifer’s tongue, before the faint, hungry sound in his own throat brought him back to himself. Then he shoved his brother back again. “Pervert!”

“Twin,” Lucifer corrected, combing his fingers possessively through the short, sweat-damp spikes of Michael’s hair.

Michael bared his teeth. “You telling me Rociel and your woman, Alexiel, were like this?”

“Rociel joined his power and body to hers, in the end.” Lucifer shrugged. “I can understand why, can’t you? Not that I have any intention of killing you.”

Michael growled and looked pointedly away even as he leaned against his brother to feel the heat of Lucifer’s skin on his. “You’re such an asshole.”

**End**


End file.
